In general, a dual clutch transmission (DCT) is a type of automatic transmission for transmitting engine torque using dry clutches, which is different from a general automatic transmission having a torque converter and a wet multiple disk clutch. The dry clutch is difficult to cool during heat generation. When a temperature rises in the dry clutch, friction thereof remarkably decreases, thus causing difficulty in transmission of power. In addition, when the clutch continuously slips, the clutch becomes worn out, thus causing malfunction of the clutch.
The DCT may be implemented with various functions to protect the clutch from overheating. However, the implementation of these functions may restrict driving performance of the vehicle, and thus, it is necessary to prevent the vehicle from entering a clutch high temperature mode.
Therefore, a method for monitoring a driver's driving tendency, road conditions on which the driver mainly drives a vehicle, and a condition of a clutch and for controlling the clutch to secure durability and reliability has been proposed.
The above description has been provided to aid in understanding of the background of the present disclosure and should not be interpreted as conventional technology known to those skilled in the art.